


The Flowers of Autumn

by journaliry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave Strider, Bakery, Courtship, Drama & Romance, Heartache, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journaliry/pseuds/journaliry
Summary: Living in a sleepy village town, at age 19, John Egbert works in his father's bakery. He considers his life quite blessed, especially when he finds a young, nobel man who he would love to be his suitor, Dave Strider.Within their society, tradition dictates that in order for the two to enter a relationship they need to win in a duel against each other's respective guardians.





	The Flowers of Autumn

John began to wipe his hands free of the powdered sugar on his fingers. He just got finished setting up his the pastry glass display in his family's bakery. John walks around the displace and as he does, he adjusts his glasses and then wiped his ebony bangs out of his eyes. John walks over to the front of the display and checks to see if anything is out of place.

John glances over the display filled with an assortment of pastries, some filled with homemade apricot jam, some filled with whipped cream, some dipped completely in chocolate, all of them decorated with skill and precision. A different array of raspberry reds, vanilla whites, rich chocolate browns, hazelnut tans, citrusy orange were all proudly displayed in the case. All of the pastries, sitting on the bottom row. On the top row John placed a variety of different desserts, chocolate covered grapes skewered on a wooden stick. A basket of cookies filled with macadamia nuts and dried fruits. Squares of walnut fudge. Small strawberry tarts. Miniature apple pies. Along with three decorated cakes; lemon, red velvet and vanilla bean. Each cake was sliced and ready to be sold individually to the customers that will be coming in shortly after he finished setting up shop.

It's the busiest day of the week. John isn't looking forward to anything but tomorrow. 

One of his dad's employees just got in, she's setting up different varieties of bagels in the baskets along the wall behind the display cases. John guesses it's time to bring out the furniture that he brought into the shop last night. The bakery sets out only one small table and two wooden chairs, it usually gets packed in the back so sitting in the front is a nice option for their customers. His dad's shop is a popular spot to drink tea or coffee for the other townspeople. Most people grab tea along with a slice of their famous cakes and a newspaper they sell by the window. Business has been doing so well that John is thinking of purchasing another novel soon with his share of earnings. 

John props open the front door with one of the chairs he needs to place outside. As soon as he does, the summer humidity hits him. John can't wait for autumn to arrive. John carries out the small wooden table from inside as he skirts around the chair holding open the door. John grabbed the other chair and placed it facing the teeny circular table. John hoists up the other chair and shuts the door behind him, when out of the blue, he hears something strange coming from behind him. John slowly turns to get a better look as he gently places the chair down by the table. John tries to spot what is making those loud sounds in the distance.

It's the voice of a man stumbling down the street cheerfully belting a tune. It’s a man John would see often frequenting his family's bakery. John doesn't often pay too much particular attention to who comes and who comes out of his store's front but John does recognize him solely by the man's snow white hair.

John continues to watch the man stumble far down the street. The man is surprisingly well dressed, albeit a bit disrobed. He was wearing a simple white blouse, nearly spotless and pearly white in color, all except for a single honey-bronze colored stain on his chest. He isn't wearing a vest or jacket. Probably lost it gambling. His trousers were a deep rich maroon, red fabric shining in the rising morning light, it looked hand-stitched with an embroidered design. 

The other man certainly looks lavish next to John's simple cotton, chestnut trousers and flour covered white button-up. John adjusts his simple black glasses above his nose with one hand as he leaned a bit forward to get a better look at the strange man singing. 

The man stumbling down the street decides to entertain a new song, not because he was finished but because he _clearly_ forgot how the rest of the lyrics went. Now he sings, 

“I've been a wild rover for many a yeeear,  
And I've spent all my money on whiskey and beeeer  
But now I'm returning with gold in great stooore,  
And I promise to play the wild rover no more.”

He yelled the next line with great force,

**“And It's No, Nay, Never!”**

John clapped along with him four distinct times, as the song dictates. The lavish dressed man noticed John after he joined in part with his song. The white-haired man stumbled over to John as he finished his verse. John sang along, albeit with less gusto,

“No, nay, never, no mooore  
Will I plaaay the wild rooover,  
No never, no more.”

John tried his best to smile and not laugh as the familiar stranger struggled to give him a deep bow. John gave him a half-shocked smile as he watched the man finish standing up straight again. John leaned forward slightly to return the gesture. 

John spoke with amusement in his voice, “little early to be drinking, don’t you think?” 

“More like…” the drunken man pointed up a finger, “little late to walk home.”

John started chuckling. John looked around the streets, next to no one else is out but other shop-keepers setting up their storefronts for the day. John continued to keep a big grin on his face as the man ahead of him slowly blinks, one eye at a time. The drunken man noticed John was looking at him directly so the white-haired man focused his gaze on John, trying his best to keep his lids from closing. The white-haired man was about a foot taller than John is, even while he's slouching like a crescent moon. 

John leaned in once he noticed the man's eyes, a remarkable hue. Red, red as blood.

“Now, I’ve never seen eyes like yours before.” John lean in closer as he slowly tilts his head to view the man's stunning eyes better. His irises are completely red. Not even a hint of any black for his pupils. Just two red dots placed upon two red disks. Not only that... his eyes are also bloodshot from a mixture of exhaustion and… John sniffs the air… _ale?_

“I’m glad my eyes seem to interest you.” The drunken man confesses, “I’m blessed you’d even allow me to peer back into your eyes. Blue as the sky as right before it approaches night. What I would give to stare into the pools of your eyes for eternity.”

John raises his brows. Before he can even think of a reply. The white-haired man offered John his palm, “I want nothing more then to hold your hand.”

“I’m sure you use that line a lot.” John placed his palm into the other man's hand, fully expecting him to kiss it. Instead, the red-eyed man just held onto it. The man lightly clasped the back of John's hand with his other palm.

The man with red eyes continues, “each word you say is like a blessing to my ears. Every sentence is a poem. Every silence between your words leaves me hanging for the next time you take a breath. Hearing you sing is the greatest gift I could ever ask for you to give me, my love.”

The lovelorn man let go of John's hand, signaling he was finished speaking. 

John smiled up at him as he raised his brows higher.

Those words in no way impressed him, “you aren’t the only guy who’s waltzed up to me and started spouting _kind_ words like that.” 

“I know.” The lovestruck man nodded, more to himself than to his beloved. “There’s something freeing about knowing that I don’t have a shot with someone as good as you though." The drunken man lightly laughs as he speaks, "It just feels like I can say anything and never be able to climb up to the mountaintop you stand on. You’re so out of reach, anything I do is _pointless!” _ He seems amused by that.

John smiles as he thinks to himself, _'this man is entertaining to say the least.'_

John lightly tilts his head as he asks, “if you think you don’t have a chance, why try?” 

“That's just it! I'm not trying!" The red-eyed man lifts up his hands in some grandiose gesture. "I realize that I could never be with you, so I don't feel any fear in telling you that you-you're the apple of my eye.” The love-crossed man smiles back at his beloved. His smile grew as he gestured the act of hitting the bottle, “and I spent the night drinking, so I'm no-not myself right now.”

“I know." John brightly beamed at him as he tries his best not to laugh. John nodded his head, "I can smell.” 

“Apple ale.” The man confirmed for John.

Just then, the white-haired man began singing again,

“In the shade of the old apple tree,  
Where the love in your eyes I could see,  
Where the voice that I heard,  
Like the song of a bird,  
Seemed to whisper sweet music to me,”

John opened his mouth to speak, but his admirer continued singing to him, forgetting lyrics along the way,

“I could hear the dull _hmmmhmmmhm_  
In the _hmm-_blossoms as you said to me,  
With a heart that is true,  
I'll be waiting for you,  
In the shade of the old apple tree."

John's lips pursed together, John was trying hard to keep himself from smiling. Just then the man serenading John burped. Suddenly he realized what just came out of his mouth. Instantly, he turned red. John failed to suppress his smile. John ended up chuckling.

Not knowing what else to do, the man continued,

“The_ hmmm_ with joy was sweetly singing  
The little brook was _hmmmhumm_ humming its tune  
The world seemed brighter than a harvest moon  
For there within my arms I gently pressed you  
And blushing red you slowly turned away  
I can't forget the way I _hmm_ caressed you  
I only pray we'll meet another day.”

John gently smiled and lightly clapped for him. “I liked your song, but can you please leave?” John gestures with both his hands towards the street. “I have to help set up shop before we open for the day.”

The other man nodded as he claimed, “I’ll be on my way as soon as I learn the name of the man who stole my heart.”

John let out a dry cough of a laugh as he raised his eyebrows. “You **are **wasted.”

“That’s besides the point.” John stuck out a palm for John to hold again. John rolled his eyes as he took it, still smiling brightly as the other man speaks, “I’ve been walking into your bakery every single day trying to talk to you." He stumbled on his words as he confesses, "s-say more words then just asking -urp- for tarts and bu-butter bread. I’m glad I caught you out here actually, I can get it off my chest now that I have the ‘liquid courage.’ Don’t have to worry about making a fool of myself any longer because," The man lets go of his beloved's hand. The drunken man points up a finger and with a flick of a wrist as he admits, "I. just. did!”

John thinks to himself, _'he’s been drinking his sorrows. Poor thing.'_

John fulfills his request. “My name is John.”

“Of the house oooof…?” The man holds out the word. Expecting John to say what family he is descended from. 

“My family name is Egbert.” John rolls his eyes.

John has no interest in telling him which respective clan he is descended from. It matters very little when John and his dad work for what they have. The wealth hardly came down their line, born into the ‘wrong branch’ of the Crocker family. John considers his life much more blessed then the aristocrats, constantly feuding for more social power and material wealth. It's a bitter existence, probably part of why this fool is wondering the streets so late into the night... well, now it is morning… 

John asks him, “may I learn _your_ name?”

“It’s a simple name unworthy of your- urp- ear."

John nodded as he made a slightly tense face, "yeah... you're completely wasted."

John paused and continued staring at the other man, waiting on a name.

"Dave.” The man leans towards John by mistake and then struggles to straighten out his back. John held him as Dave straightened himself out again.

John continues to hold onto Dave to make sure that he has his balance. John leans in to get a better look at his face as he kindly asks him, "of the house of...?”

“Oh, that matters to you?” Dave smiles brightly at his beloved. “Taking pity on me?”

John force his lips shut, still keeping his eyes just as friendly as his smile. Dave's having too much fun so of course John nods, “yes.”

Dave laughs. John decides to laugh with him.

John's eyes filled with as much cheer and laughter as his smile.

Dave sighs and then speaks, “it matters very little which house I’m from, I cannot offer you anything -though I’d love to give you the world- You deserve a happier life then the strife my _'world'_ would give you.”

John smiled back at him and then smile down at the ground. John took the hand of his admirer of his own volition. John gazed back up into his bright cherry eyes. No, they are redder than cherries, and shine brighter then any jewel John's ever seen. John stepped up on his tiptoes and kissed his admirer's cheek. John gently placed his feet back on the ground and spoke again, “a kiss for your song, to send you on your way.”

“Right then, off I go…” Dave smiles down at John as he lets go of his beloved's hand. 

Dave's brow furls as he asks, “wait- wh-where was I?”

John started singing the line for him, “I went to an alehouse-” 

Dave began happily singing the rest along with John. “I use to frequent!”

John continued singing with Dave as Dave strolled away. John couldn't help but start laughing as Dave trailed down the brick street. Silence followed John's laughter as he watch Dave begin to trip on a loose brick. Instantly, Dave steadies himself again, John covers his mouth with his hand and starts giggling to himself.

_'He's a class act, isn't he?'_

* * *

He came by again the day after he... _introduced_ himself.

John was expecting Dave to simply bring flowers or if he was more serious, a silver love token. Occasionally some suitors would drop by the shop with those things. John nearly always reject the gifts, unless of course, John's prospective suitors left them behind on the wooden countertop, then he’d find some use for them, usually as decoration.

Dave stepped in to the front during the time of day when they had next to no customers.

Dave was carrying something tan in his hands and wearing a scarlet red vest over an ensemble just like the one he wore yesterday morning. To John, Dave looked quite handsome. 

Dave spoke to John directly as he handed him a gift covered in parchment. Dave must have wrapped it himself, it looks horrible. Still, there is value in Dave trying. John's smile was gentle as he thank the other man. John tore into the wrapper as he stood behind the counter. Stripping off the tan paper and twine.

Dave brought John a red novel with beautiful golden, ornate details. This is the most beautiful book John has ever seen. 

“You seemed well read," Dave confessed as John was still examining the book. "I thought you would appreciate this as a token more than anything else I could offer you.”

"I-" John brings himself to confess, “I love it.”

“It’s the least I could do for you, after I embarrassed myself." Dave sighs, "consider it an apology for my… behavior.”

“An apology?" John laughs like that's a joke. "You were a lot better behaved then sober men who drop by." Suddenly John's eyes widen, like he realized that he needs to repay Dave's kindness. "Here.” John grabs a small piece of parchment and pulled out a flaky horned pastry stuffed with raspberry jam and covered in powdered sugar. John handed it to his suitor but Dave only sticks out his hand to reject taking it. 

“No need to offer me anything, you have already gave me a kiss.” Dave tried to deny John the honor of paying back Dave's gift. “I could never ask for anything sweeter.”

John rolls his eyes, his closed lips still echoing the shadow of his laughter. 

John lightly sighed out a dry laugh, “you come by everyday… as one of our regulars... I want to thank you for your patronage and also… for the book.”

John confesses he wants to repay Dave for the gift with both his words and a gentle, caring smile.

“Now I definitely can’t accept this." Dave flat out said, "I don’t deserve any thanks for that gift. It acts as my apology for stumbling and singing in the streets... as well as... all of the things I confessed to you. I'd say I don't deserve your praise for that...”

“Well I like your manner of courtship," John tries to hand him the pastry again, "it was unusual.”

Dave quickly waved both of his hands in a refusing gesture, “no nono. I’ve never intended to court you. Only speak with you. I’ve heard the way you joke around with your customers and how you share stories with the people who are waiting in line and I… I kept coming back just to hear more. I want your company but… I could never ask for your hand.”

John slightly tilts his head towards his shoulder, “hand in what?”

Dave admits, “marriage.”

John laughs at the word, _"marriage?"_ John beamed Dave the largest grin John possibly could. John lightly gave out a single dry laugh.

_'He's already thought past being a suitor. He’s hilarious.'_

He really is, especially seeing in this land men of high standard only marry other wealthy men to share their collective wealth. John has little to offer but baked goods and a few clever words. This poor soul, he really does love John.

Dave nods to himself as he deeply sighs out from his nose and then shakes his head. “I’ve entertained the thought of asking for your hand but only in my dreams, instead can I just ask for your friendship?”

“If I took your heart then_ why_ ask for me to be your friend?” John narrows his gaze, as he thinks to himself, _'he’s funny, but still strange.'_

“I am going to live my entire life with this ache in my heart for you. I think I’d be happy just listening to your stories.”

John gently nods his head that he understands. He understands Dave's words are genuine.

_'It takes a lot of courage to speak like this. That deserves a reward.'_

John takes a breath and sighs it out. “If that is what you want then take a seat and I’ll heat you up a cup of tea to go with this.” John holds up the pastry in his hand. "I’ll get you a plate and just babble on-and-on for you while you eat."

“You'd do that…?" Dave seemed a bit stunned by the offer, "and you’re fine with that?”

“If last morning was you on your worst behavior then I think I would enjoy your company.” John lightly nods his head up and tilts his head to the side, gesturing for Dave to, “please, take a seat."

After Dave left through the door to take a seat in the back, John left to go to the space behind the shop's front. First thing John did was get a plate for Dave's pastry. John placed the pastry down as John grabs one of the many heavy black kettles to place it into the fire, he let it hang from one of the metal rods as he waited a few minutes for it to whistle. Of course in the meantime John had to scrub some dishes, he is still working after all. There's one other employee tending the front so he doesn't mind leaving her alone once John leaves the front to sit down with a _valued_ customer. The kettle started whistling. John grabbed it with an oven mitt and poured the boiling hot water into a teapot. After, he put in a homemade bag of crushed tea leaves. John grabbed two small cups with the same hand he was holding the teapot in and carrying the pastry's plate with the other. As he stepped out of the back and into the store front again he ran into his dad. 

“Dad. I'm going on a short break."

"That's fine, son." Mr. Egbert smiled at his son after seeing how big his grin was. John's dad wants to walk past him so he can get into the kitchen. John stops him by stepping slightly in front of him to ask a question,

"What do you think about the man sitting in the other room? the one with the white hair?”

“Has he given you any problems?” His dad lowers his brows in concern.

“Quite the opposite.” John raised his own brows in amusement. 

His dad's face started to pull from concern into a large, cat-like smile. Mr. Egbert looks at John with that unmistakable look of pride parents give their kids that does nothing but annoy and embarrass their children. John looks up to the ceiling and groans, still holding the tea and the plate in his hands. John closes his eyes and sighs. Opening them up again to look at his dad's bright, growing smile.

“So that’s why he’s a regular.”

“Dad.” John sighs again. “I asked what you think of him.”

He takes a few steps back and looks into the doorway. His dad takes a few moments to assess how his son's suitor looks. John has no idea what Dave's doing in there but his dad seems impressed. He sounds impressed as well,

"He seems wealthy, dressed nicely... I saw there's a book under the counter. Did he bring that to you?" John's dad lightly gestures over at where the pastries were, along with the ornate book.

"Yes, he did." John nodded.

"Well, son... I know that your not easily impressed and you don’t have any interest in anyone who's... well..._ rude."_ John's dad sighed. "I trust your judgement.”

”Thank you." John gently shut his eyes and nodded. "That’s all I needed to hear.”

"Do you think you could take your earnings for last week now?" John's dad asks. 

John's hands are still full. His dad is _always_ in 'work mode.' John rolls his eyes. He at least knows that his father wants to count the money again, make sure everything is in order and he probably already paid everyone else. John asks, "can you put it in my pocket then?"

"Sure thing." He pulls out the money and fills John's back pocket with a few pieces of silver.

After his dad left to go to the back, John carries the tea and the pastry over to Dave.

John notices no one else is in the room with him. The two of them are completely alone.

John carefully places the plate down in front of Dave followed by the pot and the cups. John stands besides him as he pours a cup of tea for Dave and one cup for himself. John sits down across from him. 

John raises his eyebrows once. John gifts Dave with a slight smile. 

John apologizes, "sorry I took a while. I was heating up the tea."

"Oh no. Thank you for sitting down with me." 

John smiles at Dave again. "Usually I can blather on-and-on about anything and not stop... but my mind is coming up completely blank." John confesses, still with a smile plastered on his face.

"Well, I'm pleased to have your company." Dave delicately picked up his tea. He takes a slight sip, drinking the kind of way a sophisticated man would drink in front of pleasant company. He places the tea back down onto the table. John's a bit impressed that Dave managed to place the cup onto the table without making even a slight sound.

John stared at the teacup until Dave's voice broke his concentration, "do you want me to buy you a pastry?"

John let out a slight breath out his nose, like a gentle laugh. He thinks to himself that he better speak as polite as Dave is behaving, "I can have any I like, so I've grown tired of eating cakes and things such as that... also this is my family's store. You don't have to buy me anything from here, but thank you for the offer."

Dave nodded after he took a sip from his cup. "I thought it would be the least I could do, to at least offer, after you've been so patient with me. I'm sorry I can't offer you more."

John's smile grew larger as Dave spoke.

Once Dave was done speaking John told him, “you’re funny.”

"What makes you say that?" Dave puts his cup down as he asks, this time accidentally making a noise as it touched the table. 

"Well... you are funny, the way that you sung in the streets was the most entertainment I've seen all month... but, you keep trying to apologize over nothing."

Dave says nothing in reply. So John takes the initiative to ask him a question, “uh... so... do you have a job?" 

“Aye." Dave nods. Speaking very informal for a man of his standing, "I tutor people in swordsmen ship.”

“Really? Well now that is interesting.” John nods.

_'That and all together very convenient.'_

"That gift you brought me, the cover is beautiful." John asks the man sitting across from him, "did you purchase that for me or did it come from your home?"

"I went out and bought it yesterday after I woke." Dave confessed. "I figured I would rather spend my earnings on something worth value then a single night of fun."

"Do you have a lot of clients?" John asks, seeming very invested in the answer to each question he's asking.

"Not a lot right now." Dave answers, "less than a handful."

"I see." John takes a sip of his tea. Downing the entire thing in one long gulp. He puts down the cup delicately onto the table. John takes in a long breath before he speaks, “Now. I have to apologize. I was never the best fighter… I was homeschooled you see, never went to boarding school. Still, I know a few things...”

“What?” Dave narrowed his pearl white brows at John's words. 

“My dad taught me how to sword fight but… I am not really that good at it…" John gave him a light smile as he confessed, "I was hoping that you could train me.”

“Are you…?” Dave trails off, not finishing the sentence. Hoping that his inflection is enough for John to understand the rest of his question. He does.

John nods at him. John slowly grew a smile onto his face, slightly revealing more of his overbite than he would have hoped.

“You’re honestly..." Dave slightly leans into the table, "you want to date _me?”_

“Oh, if you _insist._" John says in jest. _"I was waiting on you to ask."_

Dave slowly takes in a deep breath, his expression changed from excitement and shock to… trepidation and worry. Still he smiled at John with sad eyes. “I didn’t tell you that much about myself…”

Dave stares into John's eyes as he confesses, “I’m from the house of Strider.”

John's elbow slides down the table dragging him down with it. John slightly hits his chin on the table but all the while he never stops staring straight ahead of him with unblinking eyes. John has an undying focus on Dave's words. _'the house of... Strider?'_

John opens his mouth to speak but can't find the words.

The head of the Strider family is a prestigious, and feared, man named Dirk, who still has his family’s manor but next to no one lives with him in his ornate mansion. John heard Dirk had a younger brother who has taken to the bottle and dice. Never knew his name… well not until yesterday.

John stutters out a few undistinguishable noises and then ask Dave, “is that why you thought dating me was impossible?”

Dave nodded once. He took a long breath in and a short breath out.

“I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Dave sadly lowered his brows at his dear loved one.

“I- Uh- maybe we don’t have to stick with tradition. I’ve heard a lot of people our age just bring gifts and ask premi-”

Dave shakes his head. Still giving John those sad, scarlet eyes.

John narrows his gaze at the man across from him. Trying his best to keep on a half-smile as he sternly tells him, “I’ve already made up my mind. I want to be with you.”

Dave's white brows lowered as he tilted his head closer to his shoulder. He’s scared for John's safety.

“Stop giving me those sad eyes. I said I want to be with you, Dave.”

“I can’t let you challenge him.” Dave sounds so sorrowful. 

“So what if I lose?" John shakes his head. "I’ll keep trying. Sorry but I made up my mind. You've convinced me.”

“He’s brutal in a fight. I never wanted to expose you to that." Dave shakes his head. 

“You only make me more and more certain that this is what I want.” John gently closes his eyes.

John sounds confident as he says, "you can train me."

"I don't think that's the best idea." Dave tells him.

John ignores his words. He takes out a few silver pieces out from his pocket. John shows Dave his open palm, revealing his pay for this work this week.

Dave places his hand underneath John's hand. Dave closes John's palm for him to reject the pay. "I can't."

"You're rejecting my business?" John pockets the silver again. "Well, I'm sure there are others that would be willing to train me."

Dave lightly breathes in as he shakes his head. He seems to be a fan of shaking his head 'no'. Dave lets out a deep sigh, like he's trying to clear his mind. Before he can speak John is already talking again,

"I have to apologize to you, then." John narrows his eyes and tilts his head to the side, he seems to have adopted a more cross voice than before. "We won't be able to see each other again until after I finally win against him. Could take a while, but one day, I'll best him. "

"Listen-"

"No. I've completely made up my mind. You already told me that you're going to live your entire life with ache... I feel the ache now too. You curse me, you enchanter." John gave a little laugh to himself.

"No. That's..." Dave turns away from John as he lets out a sigh. "I shouldn't have spoken to you then... I don't... John. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh... Would you rather that our relationship stay a secret then...? I could handle a forbidden romance." John shimmies his shoulders slightly. "Might be exciting."

"John, I-"

"Stop referring to me by name, you've earned the right to refer to me as your 'love.'"

"Please...." Dave sighs. "Don't make me have to reject you... my heart can't take that."

John scrunches up his nose and then relaxes his face. "You are stubborn." 

"No, not even by a slim margin." Dave lightly turns his head against the thought. "But I won't let you fight my brother."

Dave is so amazing to John, every word he says peaks his interest. _'I want to see this through... at whatever cost.'_

John continues to nod his head slowly, like he's well aware of something that Dave just isn't getting. "You are the first of any of my suitors to ever give me a gift that I accepted you know that?"

"I'm not your suitor." Dave's sigh was damn near a groan. He sounds like he's in pain.

"I can't believe that you would stroll up to me and sing to me and say all of those things and expect that you keep your beautiful heart all to yourself. You are selfish." John seems like he's filled with a lovelorn pain, "I'm hurting now too. You just keep making the ache worse."

Dave starts rubbing his eyes with one hand. With the hand he just used to wipe his eyes, Dave lifts up a palm to make a gesture, "you could get seriously hurt."

"It can't be worse then if you walk away from me now." John confesses. He can feel a bit of tears start to pool in his eyes.

Dave turned away from his beloved. Dave pulled both of his lips in between his teeth and lightly bit them together.

"I've never met a man like you before." John leans over the table to try to gain his admirer's attention again. 

Dave keeps looking away from him.

"I've never met anyone with a heart like yours." John confesses how Dave now makes him feel. "You are so... so.. I don't know I've never felt this way before, about anyone. You made me laugh so much when I first spoke with you and being near you makes me smile but it fills me with this... this dread... this feeling like I don't want you to leave my side, I'm afraid you're just going to walk out of my shop and I'll never see you again... even if you decided not to return... I'd still train. I'd still fight him. This feeling is so bittersweet and maybe I don't stand a chance in a fight against your brother... fine... I'd rather try and fail again and again then wait for you to come by everyday and you never show."

Dave took a shaky breath, John could tell from something in Dave's eyes that he regrets speaking to him. John interrupts Dave before he has the chance to say whatever nonsense he's about to spew.

"-and don't tell me that this was a mistake." John sounds annoyed by even the thought, "If I made you feel the same pain, then I don't mind carrying this with me." John gestures at his own heart. John gestures at the **pain** in his heart.

Dave looks back at John. Staring into John's vibrant blue eyes with his beautiful endless red irises. So red they are redder than any rose or jewel or even a drop of blood. It's a pure red that is so unique to the man sitting across from John.

_'Red. Red like love.'_

John brushes off the words he just spoke. John knows he can carry this pain with him... He doesn't need to think about it. John swallows down the feeling. "That is... **until** I can beat your brother in a dual."

"I've never beaten him myself." Dave admits. "I've been training my whole life. And I've never once bested him."

"Then what?" John's voice is still tinted with a slight hint of annoyance, "does he just expect that you never marry?"

Dave shakes his head no.

"He wants to marry you off then?" John says the words like he's confident that is the case.

Dave smiles at John. A sad, somber smile. "I'm sorry...”

Dave stops smiling, "...about everything."

John smiles the same pitifully sad smile back. "You picked the right man to pursue then."

"As long as you love me..." John dropped his smile. "I won't let you go."

"I'm going to fight him." John narrows his piercing blue gaze at Dave. “I will win against him.”

If Dave rejects John and tells him to back down he is going to snap his teeth at the fool.

Dave sighs out of his nose again. He runs his fingers through his frosty white bangs and places his elbow on the table. Dave keeps staring down at the pastry. 

John sounds confident as he asks, "trying to think of a way to shake me?"

Dave nods as a reply, still holding his temple in his hand.

"You could insult me. You could yell at me. You could throw the pastry in my face. You could take back your gift and slam the door as you leave. You could do just about anything to tell me to 'fuck right off.'" 

Dave looks up at John and lowers his pearl white brows. He wasn't expecting John to ever swear.

"You could..." John nodded at him as he wore a light smile.

John shook his head, "...but you won't."

Dave takes a breath, as he does he looks up at the ceiling and then down at the man who's now pursuing him. He's a fan of sighing a lot, to John... that's adorable.

Dave breathes out the words as he stares at his plate, "we can figure out how to win against him, together."

John's smile turns into an open mouth grin. He gasps in air and stands up. John rushes to Dave's side and gets to his knees. John grabs onto Dave and pulls him against his chest as he holds his first and only sweetheart. John drags Dave low enough to kiss his cheek again. 

"How much for lessons?" John cheerfully asks. "I'll pay you anything!"

Dave pats John's arm as he holds him tight. "For you, no charge."

"No. If you don't charge me people will figure we're dating." John almost whines, "I don't want to be jailed."

"With you holding onto me right now..." Dave smiles down at his new lover, "people will figure that."

"Oh." John let's go of him and stands up. John coughs and looks into the shop. No one seems to have seen his display but a few people are standing by the counter. 

John continues in a hush tone, "well. I figure you should challenge my father when I challenge your brother."

"That's fine by me." Dave whispers back.

"You know you've already won his approval because you have mine." You let him know the score. "If you ask him with a gift, you won't have to challenge him."

"My home is one that_ upholds tradition."_ Dave raises his brows like he's annoyed at the idea. "You shouldn't challenge my bro until you're sure that you stand a chance at winning... If you lose he'll start finding... a woman for me to marry."

"Oh." John looks away for a moment. Dave is the only one left in his house so he's probably expected to sire children. If his brother catches wind that Dave is planning on being with John, Dirk's going to arrange a marriage for him.

John smiles, "can't let that happen now can we?"

John lightly sighs. "I'll need to tell my dad not to talk to anyone about us potentially dating then, keep it our little secret." John winks at him as he grabs his used tea cup and nothing more. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my darling, I have to get back to work before anyone notices I had tea with the most handsome man in town." John gifted him another quick kiss, this time on the forehead. "If anyone noticed, they would instantly know that you now hold my heart! Goodbye, darling."

"Goodbye..." Dave starts to say his farewell, he seems unsure on what to say next so John nods at him. John's excited to hear the words Dave is about to pick to say, "my love."

John squeaks. Instantly he clears his throat. "Till we meet again."

John floats out of the room, each step is filled with as much certainty as John feels in this very moment. John is sure of his decision to pursue Dave Strider, even knowing how much exhaustion this is going to put him through. John's willing to sweat blood for this. Ready to vomit bile. Ready to train for several grueling hours. Ready to push himself well past breaking and still get back up again. 

_'Gotta pay for what you get.'_

If Dave was so kind to give John his beautiful heart, then John shall hand him over his own. Never before has a suitor impressed John before in anyway. Wealth and pretty words mean very little to him. John was never sure what he was looking for, nor did he think that he'd find himself so swayed by a... _swain_... now he feels like he is walking on air as he continues to work throughout the day. Smiling and singing to all of the customers that come by. John's dad would laugh along. The other's working in the shop would give John a different array of smiles and grins. The regulars would cheerfully comment on how John was normally a ray of sunlight but today he was blinding. There's never been a day in this bakery that was filled with so much joy before. 

Dave is such a blessing to John's life and they've only just met.


End file.
